I'll Be Home for Christmas
by C.Queen
Summary: Sakura goes to spend Christmas day with Syaoran with a very special gift to give him. completed so read! Sequel is under Going to Get Married by me
1. Going Home To Him

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to someone else whose names I don't even know. Thanks for reading and reviewing, have a great day.

A Very Merry Christmas

"So do you have family in China ma'am?" The pilot asked the young brunette beside him who was anxiously staring out the window. She didn't look Chinese but nowadays that didn't mean anything. She sure looked agitated, maybe she didn't like flying?

"Ahh not exactly. My boyfriend lives there." The brunette answered with a blush that had nothing to do with the cold weather as she turned to smile nervously at the pilot. She wasn't nervous about flying, it was where she was flying to that had her heart beating double time in her chest.

"I bet he's real happy you're coming to visit him." The pilot said with a grandfatherly smile, thinking that the girl was even more adorable looking when she blushed. Whoever this guy was he was obviously one lucky duck indeed.

"He doesn't know I'm coming actually. I didn't know up until last night whether or not I could go and I didn't want to disappoint him if I didn't manage to get there." The girl said as she played with a strand of hair. She was hoping he'd be really happy to see her. She hadn't seen him in person in months after all.

"Well I bet you'll be the best Christmas present he's ever gotten. So what's your name again, young lady? Can't recall if you told me or not." The pilot said as he patted her thigh comfortingly. "Afraid my memory isn't quite what it used to be for that sort of thing.

)

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." The girl said with a sunny smile, touched that he was trying to obviously distract her.

"Sakura, that means cherry blossom as I recall. It suits you. I'm Joe by the way." The pilot said with a roguish wink though he was old enough to be her grandfather.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Sakura said as she shook the hand he held out, feeling a lot better now that she had a friendly face to talk to. Right now she could really use one too. "Are we almost there? I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much earlier, I haven't had a lot of sleep the last couple of days."

"We'll be there in about a half an hour." Joe said looking at the many gauges. "And don't you worry your head about that, missy. I'm used to the quiet, I usually prefer it unless I have a lovely lady like yourself to keep me company."

"Thank you. I hope I haven't taken you away from your family on Christmas Day Joe." Sakura said looking concerned as the idea occurred to her. Here she'd been thinking of her own needs and plans without considered the fact that whoever flying her would most likely be missing out on the holiday festivities. How awful!

"No need to worry about that. I've got family in China that I was going to visit anyway." Joe said with a smile as he adjusted the throttle. "When Mrs. Taylor called in to the airport to see about your flight my boss approached me since he knew I'd be more then happy to help out, have some company and all that. You're a friend of the family's I take it?"

"Yes. Her daughter Tomoyo is my best friend and our mothers were too." Sakura said, her eyes lighting up at the mentioning of her closest friend. She was also really glad she hadn't taken Joe away from family, especially since he was being so nice to her after she'd slept through most of the flight with him.

"Well that's nice. So why was this such a last minute thing?"

)

"Well you see my father caught a cold just before Christmas and so I didn't think I'd be able to go since I wasn't going to leave him while he needed me to take care of him. Luckily he was much better when I left since thankfully my brother and Yukito were able to come home to help take care of him so that I could go. Toya wasn't too thrilled but he couldn't argue with Yukito and me, especially since it's almost Christmas."

"Toya and this Yukito your brothers?"

"Toya is. He doesn't like Syaoran very much and he didn't like the fact that I was flying all the way to China to be with him for Christmas." Sakura said in a weary tone that suggested that this was a normal occurrence. "Yukito is my brother's boyfriend. They're both in university right now."

"Why doesn't your brother like your boyfriend if you don't mind me asking. He must be pretty special to warrant a girl like you." Was Joe's opinion. This girl struck him as being pretty happy go lucky but there was a brain under that cuteness too. Plus as a brother himself he knew that older brothers were usually obligated to find fault in their sisters' boyfriends. One of those little rules to always be followed no matter how great the guy was.

"Syaoran and I didn't get along very well when we first met and they almost got into a fight when Toya tried to intervene during one of our little spats. Even after Syaoran and I became friends they still act like two dogs fighting over a bone." Sakura said in exasperation, the stupidity of it all still getting to her every time. "Syaoran and I were only ten after all. But no, Toya's never let it go that someone other then him once talked to me a little meanly."

"Sounds like you're really caught in the middle." Joe said sympathetically, understanding this easily too. He'd certainly dealt with his share of guys that he'd felt hadn't been treating his sister right or thought they could pick on them without anyone stopping them. It was one thing for a brother to be mean and an entirely other thing for someone else to be.

"You could say that. Its gotten better though and my dad says that eventually they'll realize that the reason they're always at odds is because they're so much alike." Sakura said with a laugh, secretly agreeing with her dad though she never said so out loud. She was in the middle enough as it was without getting them both worked up with the oh so obvious truth. "Plus they both can't stand Eriol so they kinda have a common enemy now for them to bond over. Of course that's not good either but at least I'm not caught in the middle so much in that case."

)

"Who's Eriol?" Joe said curiously, getting caught up in this little drama this little thing seemed to have found herself in.

"Oh Eriol's Tomoyo's boyfriend. Neither Toya or Syaoran appreciates his weird sense of humor and he's pulled some pranks you wouldn't believe possible." Sakura said thinking to the time Eriol had almost drowned her with stuff sheep and caused Yukito's bear to go haywire. "Plus Syaoran was convinced for a while that Eriol liked me so that pretty much assured trouble there. The two are getting better but Eriol still likes to set Syaoran off, just for fun."

"Sounds like Tomoyo will have her hands full with that one." Joe said with a chuckle, getting the idea from her tone of voice that this Eriol was quite the trouble maker.

"You bet. Spinner and Ruby Moon like her though so at least Tomoyo won't have to worry about them." Sakura said with a grin. "If they didn't like her she'd have more trouble that anyone could handle on her hands!"

"Who's Spinner and Ruby Moon?" Joe said becoming more and more interested in this very strange but entertaining story. And weren't those just weird names.

"Spinner and Ruby are friends of Eriol's who live with him. It's not a good idea to get on their bad sides, especially if Spinner's near sugar." Sakura said as she giggled as she remembered what had happened the last time Kero had gotten mad at Suppi and had stuffed an entire cupcake into his mouth.

)

"I take it Spinner gets hyper very easily?" Joe said raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea. I've seen explosions that cause less destruction then Spinner on sugar. That's why Kero doesn't like it much when we go to Eriol's house, minimum amount of sugar in sight." Sakura said with a grin. After Kero had shoved that cupcake in the last time Eriol and herself had made it a policy to keep anything containing sugar away from them when they're in the same room. "There's nothing Kero loves more then sugar unless it's more sugar."

"And who's Kero?" Joe said wondering what the next character in the crazy plot was like.

"Kero's another really good friend of mine. He pretty much lives for food, trouble and video games. He doesn't like Syaoran much either though he's not as bad as Toya. Kero doesn't like him for the same reasons as Toya only add in the fact that Syaoran made fun of his size one to many times." Sakura said dryly as she shook her head wearily. "I keep telling Syaoran not to but I think its become an ingrained habit by now."

"Short huh?"

"Well he was. Kero's really egotistic and doesn't appreciate being taken down a step which Toya and Syaoran do regularly." Sakura answered, grimacing at all the short jokes her brother and boyfriend had managed to come up with in the past few years. Since Kero couldn't go walking around in his true form he was pretty much stuck putting up with the boys' razzing.

"Ahh I see what you mean. You have very interesting friends if you don't mind me saying so." Joe said with a shake of his head. 

"Not at all, I agree with you." Sakura said with another giggle, her eyes shining brightly. It was true that most of her friends were on the weird side but she definitely wouldn't trade them in for anyone or anything. She loved them all, weird traits and all. "But I wouldn't trade them in for anything! But if you think they're bad you should meet Yamazaki."

"And who's Yamazaki?"

)

"Yamazaki's Syaoran's best friend and the on again, off again boyfriend of a friend of mine. He's always telling these huge tall tales and it's impossible to know when he's telling you the truth or not. Chiharu, his girlfriend, is the only one that can shut him up and some times I wonder if he ever tells the truth about anything. He once convinced me that coconuts were originally used as volleyballs that were later outlawed because to many people were getting badly hurt." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "I stand by the excuse that I was only ten but even then..it's pretty sad that I believed him, huh?"

"Definitely a character." Joe said with a chuckle, trying to imagine anyone managing to pull off that big a tall tale. The kid must have been one hell of a story teller, no question. "I have a feeling I'd like this Yamazaki. I've been known to tell a pretty tall tale every once in a while myself."

"Then you'd definitely get along with him." Sakura agreed. "Yue can't stand it when he tells me those stories though. He always gets so worked up on my behalf because he says Yamazaki is filling my head full of nonsense and there's enough nonsense in there already."

"Another friend of yours?"

"Yup. Yue's very serious and he's forever shaking his head at the ideas Yamazaki puts in my head. It's gotten so that I'll ask my dad before I tell Yue anything so that I don't give him a headache if it's a lie. Toya says that Kero's the one that gives him all the headaches but I think it's more a combination of both."

"So tell me, do you have any normal friends?" Joe said with another shake of his head. This girl certainly seemed to collect the most unusual friends indeed.

"Well Rika and Niki are pretty normal I guess. Other then the fact that she's obsessed with making me costumes and play clothes for the school I work at Tomoyo's pretty normal too. In my line of work normal isn't a regular occurrence though." Sakura said with a wink, thinking of her cards which were currently safely tucked into her purse in her lap. 

"And what is it you do?" Joe asked curiously, turning his head to look at her. "You said school, do you teach?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher right now." Sakura said with a smile, and the Mistress of the most powerful deck of cards known to man she quietly added to herself, those cards responsible for the fact that her life was usually anything but normal.

)

"Well from what I can see the job suits you to a T. And you'll be happy to know we'll be landing in a couple of minutes. Do you have someone there to get you?" Joe said looking at her, a little worried at the idea of a pretty little thing like her wandering around China by herself, especially with her boyfriend not knowing to expect her.

"There will be a car waiting for me, Tomoyo's mom said she'd make sure since she was convinced that if I tried to take a taxi I'd end up dead in some alleyway." Sakura said with a chuckle as she leaned forward to see the runway which was coming into view. With her cards at her side there wasn't a lot she had to worry about but she couldn't exactly tell Tomoyo's mom that.

"Well here we go." Joe said and with easy set them down on the runway with barely any bumps. Having flown herself more times then she could count Sakura definitely appreciated the smooth landing.

"You're a very good pilot, Joe." Sakura said as she buttoned up her jacket once they were out of the plan as one of the stewards brought over her suitcase, handing it over to Joe to carry for her. This part of China didn't have snow but it was sure to be a little cold. "Thank you very much and Merry Christmas." Sakura said with a big smile for the steward before turning back to Joe.

"Well thank you, Sakura." Joe said with a small bow, pleased with the compliment. "You're a very nice passenger as well."

"Thank you." Sakura said brightly, nerves coming back into her eyes now that she was finally here. "Maybe I'll see you when I head back home?"

"You never know." Joe said just as the driver of a really smart black limo parked nearby headed in their direction. "Looks like you're rides here too, right on time too."

Smiling Sakura turned and waved to the driver to let her know that it was in fact her and that she'd be right there in a minute. Moving over Sakura insisted on taking her suitcase and the bag of packages from Joe, giving in on his insistence to at least help her with loading them into the limo.

"Thanks again, Joe." Sakura said impulsively giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura. Till we meet again." Joe said tipping his hat. "I'll expect you to tell me how things went. Merry Christmas."

"I'll be sure to." Sakura said as she waved at him one last time before she slipped into the limo, shutting the door softly behind her.

Waving Joe watched her go and then headed for the base office to get himself some hot chocolate, thinking about how he was going to tell his buddies all about the interesting young lady he'd just met before heading off to see those relatives of his.


	2. How Do I Say This?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas I come up with. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's going to stay so you'll just have to deal with it lol. Thanks for reading and have a great day!

How Do I Say This ?

Sakura waved at Joe from the limo then with a sigh settled back into the comfortable leather chair. Talking to him about her friends had taken her mind off worrying but now that everything was quiet she was starting to feel the butterflies going into flight again. Taking a deep breath Sakura again wondered what the heck she was going to say to him when she saw him. She'd spent most of the ride of the airport trying to find the perfect words and hours later they still completely alluded her. "This is worse then when I was trying to tell him that I loved him." Sakura groaned out loud as she watched the scenery rapidly pass her by. What would he think of her gift, Sakura wondered silently as she wished absently that she wasn't in a limo so that she could have at least been able to pace. Pacing at least would have maybe made her feel a bit better about all this.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes, Miss Kinomoto." The driver said through the intercom.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a weak smile, trying to put on a brave face. Fingering her collar on her new dress Sakura wished she sounded a bit more composed then what she was. I mean it's not such a big deal, Sakura told herself with what little confidence she had. It's just a Christmas present, no big deal she reminded herself for what seemed like the millionth time. But it was a big deal, Sakura thought miserably, sinking low in her seat. Eriol had said it was the perfect gift but Eriol wasn't by any stretch of the word normal and just because he thought it was great didn't mean that Syaoran would think so too. Her gift was so much a part of her that if he didn't like it..."It would hurt like hell." Sakura said before turning bright red at her language. "I knew that all those violent video games Kero plays would have a negative influence. And now I'm talking to myself. This is just great." Sakura huffed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.

)

Leaning over Sakura grabbed her bag from her side and opened it up with slightly shaking hands. Inside was a small rectangular box wrapped in bright green paper. Running a hand along its sides Sakura thought of all the love and time she'd put into making this for him. At first she'd thought it was a foolish idea but Eriol had disagreed, declaring it a great idea. With his help she'd made her idea into reality and now the reality was she was in China, on her way to see the love of her life. That and now all I can think about is what he'll think of my gift, Sakura thought with another sigh. Pushing those thoughts out of her head Sakura forced herself to slide the package back into her bag and closed it with a decisive thud. Staring straight ahead Sakura mentally went through all the new spells Eriol and Spinner had been teaching her lately, hoping for a good distraction. Though most of her power came from the cards she did have magic of her own and Eriol had taken to working on cultivating it whenever he was in town which was a lot since he'd started dating Tomoyo, Sakura thought with a smirk. They made a good couple, Sakura mentally added with a chuckle. Eriol would never find anyone else as use to the paranormal as Tomoyo and Tomoyo would never find someone who adored her as much as Eriol.

"Ms Kinomoto would you prefer stopping at the hotel to freshen up?" The driver asked breaking into her thoughts once again. He'd been instructed to take her directly to the Li residence but she did look a little frazzled and worn around the edges.

"No just take me straight to the Li residence please." Sakura said with a brave smile, hoping that she didn't look like she needed to freshen up. She was too nervous to wait that much longer to give Syaoran her present.

"As you wish ma'am." The driver said as he signed out, turning left at the lights.

"Thank you." Sakura muttered as she fiddled with her hair again. She'd been doing that a lot recently Sakura thought with a small smirk. Well Syaoran always said that you'd be the worst poker player in the world, Sakura thought with a small chuckle. Her emotions were always on her face and right now her face probably looked like she was going to a place that was haunted by a million ghosts, Sakura thought with a touch of self pity. Just then the sound of her cell phone going off interrupted her thoughts. Pulling her phone from her purse Sakura pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

)

"Have you arrived yet Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a smile in her voice, trying not to sound overly eager. She knew how nervous Sakura had been when she'd left after all. No need to put any more pressure on the girl then Sakura had already put on herself.

"I'm in China. We're on the way to Syaoran's house right now." Sakura said happy to hear from her friend. To be honest she was happy just because it was a new distraction to take her mind off things. "The flight was good though, I slept through most of it and the pilot was really, really nice."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked sympathetically, easily reading into her best friend's voice. Maybe, just maybe Sakura could actually occasionally fool some people but never, ever her. She knew how much this gift meant to Sakura, especially Syaoran's reaction to it. No matter what anyone said it was coming in loud and clear that Sakura wasn't at all sure that Syaoran was going to like her little surprise. Which was stupid but sort of understandable. It was a pretty emotional gift after all.

"A little, Tomoyo." Sakura admitted, since it was Tomoyo she was talking to. "I know it's silly but I just can't help it. I feel like Spinner on sugar is in my stomach."

"Well that's an interesting imagine to put in my head." Madison said with a laugh before getting to the heart of the matter. "Does this have something to do with the Christmas present for Li? The one Eriol and I have been telling you for months now that he'll love but you're convinced he won't?"

"Yea. I hope he likes it but..." Sakura said with a slight panic in her words.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Li would like a pair of ratty old used sneakers if you gave them to him. Relax. Your dad's doing great by the way so don't even think about playing the old guilt trip there. Mom and I stopped by today and he's looking really good, definitely on his road to recovery even without you here to take care of him. Anyway you would have gotten a real kick out of what a certain someone did today. We brought over a cake and Kero ate half of it before we even had the plates out."

)

"Oh Kero." Sakura said shaking her head at the antics of her guardian beast. Sometimes it was like she had a five year old child to deal with rather then one of the powerful guardians of the former Clow Cards. "He is such a pig!"

"You said it." Tomoyo said with a chuckle and a shake of her own head though Sakura couldn't see it. "Thankfully I foresaw that possibility and brought two cakes. He's sulking somewhere because we wouldn't let him near the second one."

"So is he behaving himself otherwise?" Sakura said almost afraid to ask. With Kero you just never knew what he was going to do next, especially where his stomach was concerned.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tomoyo reminded her friend in exasperation. "Other then being convinced that something terrible is going to happen to you while you're away from him he's fine. Yukito went to find him with some pudding so I'm sure they're happily bonding over sugar as we speak while Toya rants at both of them. Oh and I'm suppose to say hi from everyone and according to Toya I'm suppose to inform you that if the Brat asks you to marry him you're suppose to tell him no or else he's coming to China and finishing what he started eleven years ago." Tomoyo added with a laugh. "I had to swear practically in blood before he'd let up on it. I of course say that if he does ask you should say yes so loud I can hear it all the way over here."

)

"Stupid big brother." Sakura said with a groan though she had to admit it was kind of funny. Toya had been saying that since she'd told him that Syaoran was her boyfriend after the Sealed Card incident even though she'd only been eleven. He was so weird that way.

"Well from me to you I say you'd better say yes or else." Tomoyo said in an exaggerated stern voice, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she pictured her friend going bright red on the other end. It was Sakura after all.

"Tomoyooooo.." Sakura said with a huge blush on either cheeks.

"Well he might." Tomoyo pointed out, this being another familiar argument. Personally she couldn't figure out what was taking Li so long to ask the question. Then again it had taken him a long time to admit to Sakura that he loved her too so maybe she really shouldn't be surprised. "After all you've been together as a couple since grade six and you're twenty one now. He can only talk himself into giving into his nerves so many times."

"Miss Kinomoto, We're almost there." The driver said, interrupting whatever Sakura was going to say in response.

"We're almost there, Tomoyo. I'll have to call you back later." Sakura said as she turned to see Syaoran's house in the distance. She hadn't been back here in a few years but she'd recognize it anywhere. It wasn't exactly the sort of place you could easily forget after all, especially since weird things always seemed to happen when she visited.

"Okay. Good luck then, Sakura." Tomoyo said in what she hoped was a soothing and encouraging voice since she'd bet her mom's factories that Sakura was still on pins and needles. "And by the way, I'm giving you a thumbs up and I can't wait to hear what happens and what he thought of the present."

"I'll call and let you know." Sakura promised, thinking weakly that she might need to if only to have someone comfort her after this whole thing blew up in her face. "I'll call you as soon as I have the chance."

"You bet. Bye-bye." Tomoyo said and with a smile hung up the phone.

)

Closing her own phone Sakura watched as they drew into the long drive way. Thanks, Tomoyo Sakura silently told her friend, I'll need all the luck I can get.

"We're here, Ms. Kinomoto. Would you like me to stay or leave and come back at another time?" The driver said with a reassuring voice as though he knew she needed a mental boost.

"You can just drop me off here. I have your number and I'll call you when I need to leave or I'll get a ride from a cab. Thank you very much for taking me and have a Merry Christmas." Sakura added as they pulled to a stop. Sakura heard a car door slam and the sound of feet beside her

"My pleasure and a Merry Christmas to you as well. I hope you have a nice visit, Miss. Kinomoto. I'll drop your bags off at the hotel and tell them to put it into your suite from you." The driver added as he opened the door for her.

"Good bye sir and thank you again." Sakura said bowing at the driver as he bowed back at her. Clutching the packages she needed Sakura smiled again then squaring her shoulders walked briskly up the steps and turned to wave at the driver as he pulled away. Watching him go till he was out of sight. Taking another deep breath Sakura turned and made her way to the front door and rang the bell before she could think better of it.


	3. The Greatest Gift of All

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas in them.

Greatest Gift of All

Sakura stood anxiously in front of the large door as she twisted her hair nervously around her fingers. She could do this, Sakura assured herself as she waited with baited breath for the door to open. She was dressed to kill and she was in love and if that wasn't a confidence booster then what else was. This was Syaoran, the man of her dreams who she hadn't seen in a couple months. Nothing was going to ruin this and she'd be damned if she'd let anything get in her way. She'd battled some of the most powerful magical forces in the world. Compared to this that this is a piece of cake. Right? Right. A minute or so later the door opened and the Li's elderly housekeeper stood in the doorway and with her arrival came a new set of nerves that her pep talk wasn't getting rid of quick enough.

)

"Miss Sakura. We weren't expecting you." The housekeeper said in surprise though she hid it well. "Master Li didn't mention you were coming." She added with a frown in the house's direction. She was going to give that boy a talking to she thought with a shake of her head, Clan leader or not.

"He didn't know, it's a surprise. I hope I didn't come at a bad time because I can come back later." Sakura said with a ring of hope. More time to prepare for this. But of course that would also give her more time to chicken out, Sakura admitted to herself.

"Oh please come in. Master Li has been trying to get a hold of you all day but he couldn't get through. I guess we know why." The housekeeper said with an out of character smile. Syaoran had always been special to her and though she'd never said it she thought he'd made a wise choice in prospecting wife.

"Well if you're sure." Sakura said holding tight to her packages. Smiling tightly Sakura followed her into the house. Staring around her Sakura tried to remember a time when she'd ever been this nervous. This is not worse then the Final Judgment or Eriol's pranks, Sakura said to herself. Yes it is the little voice inside her head said. In the Final Judgment and fights with Eriol you were only risking your life, now you're risking your heart.

"If you like I'll take you to the study so that you can speak to Master without having to worry about his sisters barging in on you." The housekeeper said thinking that Sakura's worried look had to do with her over energetic mistresses.

)

"Thanks that seems like a good idea." Sakura said with a twinge of relief. At least if it blew up in her face it would be in private. Following the housekeeper into the study Sakura took a seat and smiling her thanks watched her leave then flopped more into the seat. Looking around the room Sakura twisted her purse strap into a twisted mess before letting it go when she realized what she was doing. Get a hold of yourself, girl, Sakura ordered herself as she set her purse a safe distance from her hands. Hearing footsteps Sakura sat up straight and latched her eyes on the study room doors like a drowning man stares at land. Finally the footsteps stopped in front of the door and she watched the handle twist.

"Who would be so rude as to visit on Christmas Day?" Li Syaoran said as he allowed his housekeeper to push him in front of the study. He was worried about Sakura and the last thing he wanted to do was talk with someone he likely didn't know about family matters or who knows what. He wanted to talk to Sakura, damn it!

"Master Li, please." The house keeper said as she leaned over to straighten his robes like she'd done many times before when he was young.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" Syaoran said thoroughly confused and more then a little aggravated. He'd never seen such a twinkle in his housekeeper's eyes and it was slightly unnerving. Who could be in the study?

"Trust me you'll be happy to see this person." She said confidently as she stood back to make sure he was presentable.

)

"The only person I want to see is Sakura and she's in Japan so I very much doubt that I want to see this person. By the way has Sakura called back yet?" Syaoran said getting back to his reason for being moody and worried. He'd tried to get a hold of her several times but she was either out or unavailable. Why hadn't she called him yet.

"Just go in and mind your manners." The housekeeper said with a rare smile.

" I will." Syaoran said pasting on a dignified face as he reached for the handle and opened the door to the study. Opening it wide Syaoran stepped through then turned to see his visitor watching him from a couch. Blinking several times Syaoran felt his lips curve into a huge smile that was mirrored in hers. "Sakura!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura said jumping off the chair and dodging a table threw herself into his waiting arms. Holding each other close Syaoran happily laid his face on her head and breathed her in. She was in his arms, finally. It seemed like forever.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Syaoran asked lovingly stroking her back.

"I wasn't sure if I could make it so I didn't tell you in case I couldn't get here in time." Sakura said snuggling as close as possible, her worries slipping away in the joy of being held tightly in his arms.

"When did you get here?" Syaoran asked as he drew her back so that he could look at her shining face.

"I came here straight from the airport. I'm so glad I could make it." Sakura said throwing herself back into his arms. Holding him close Sakura absorbed the feeling of his strong arms around her. No matter the situation as long as I have him I don't need anything else, Sakura thought happily.

"I'm even gladder. I've been trying to get a hold of you but you were always out. I guess I see why. Does Toya know you're here?" Syaoran asked with a slight chuckle. If he did know then he probably wasn't too happy about it.

"He knows and he even insisted on driving me to the airport. He tried to talk me out of it the entire way." Sakura admitted with a laugh.

"Well it's nice to know that some things never change." Syaoran said with a wink. Drawing her back once again Syaoran smiled down at her. 'I have to say you're the best present I could have received today."

"I brought you my present." Sakura said in a rush to prevent her from chickening out.

"And I have yours here too. If you'll hold on a minute I'll go get it and be right back." Syaoran said sounding a bit nervous himself.

"Okay." Sakura said with a sunny smile that was a bit too tight.

"I'll be right back." Syaoran said placing a kiss on her lips before quickly leaving the room to get her Christmas gift.

"So you made it, Sakura." Melin said popping her head in once Syaoran had reached the stairs and was out of sight.

"Just barely, Melin. Merry Christmas." Sakura said hugging her friend happily. Melin hadn't been able to come the last time Syaoran had visited and she'd really missed her. Especially the way she orders Toya around, Sakura thought with a grin. Ever since they'd become friends Melin had become very overprotective of her and was constantly ranting on her brother for calling her monster and for his treatment of Syaoran. Sometimes she almost wondered if her brother wasn't slightly afraid of Melin.

"I'm so glad you made it. Syaoran was going out of his mind when he couldn't get a hold of you. He was starting to drive us all insane with his worrying." Melin said drily as she rolled her eyes at her cousin's actions.

"Well I'm glad Tomoyo managed to find someone flying here on Christmas Day. We must have called every airport within a three hour radius." Sakura said shaking her head at the painfully memory. If she started to have nightmares about phone books she wouldn't be at all surprised.

"I hear him coming. Good luck, Sakura!" Melin said giving her a wink before disappearing behind the door. Smiling Sakura heard her friend quickly exit the hallway. Seconds later Syaoran came through the door at an almost dead run.

"Run over to that door over there and lock it." Syaoran said already shutting the door he'd come in to lock it. Doing as he said Sakura ran over and locked the other door. While she did that Syaoran ran over to the windows and pulled all the curtains down to cover the windows.

"Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura said in surprise.

As though answering his question the sound of four very loud young women came into ear shot. "He came this way. How much you want to bet that the guest is Sakura." One of them said as she quickly looked into the dining room which was beside the study.

)

"They're probably in the Study." Another suggested when her sister signaled that the room was empty.

"Why don't we go see what Mulan's making in the kitchen?" Melin's voice suggested as she joined Syaoran's sisters.

"We can do that later, Melin. Let's check the study." Another sister said as she tried to turn the handle on the door. "It's locked!"

"Syaoran? Are you in there?" One of the sister asked sweetly.

Shaking his head Syaoran motioned for Sakura not to say a word. To be safe Syaoran quickly grasped Sakura's hand and drew her away from the door.

"What do they want, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as she allowed Syaoran to pull her to the opposite side of the room.

"One of them saw me with your present and must have alerted the rest of them. They all want to see me give it to you." Syaoran said with annoyance.

"Why would they all want to see you give me my present. Did they help you pick it out?" Sakura said with a puzzled look.

"No they're just being nosy." Syaoran said with a frown. "Well I had better do this before they find a spell that opens locked doors. I wouldn't put it past them."

"Oh Syaoran, they're not that bad." Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Trust me on this." Syaoran said with a small groan. "Sakura I..I.. I have something for you and I..I.. Have to ahhhhhh..."

"Syaoran, what is it?" Sakura said in surprise. He looked as nervous as she was about giving her gift to him.

"Sakura..I..I ..I have something to ask you." Syaoran said taking a small black box out of the pocket of his robes.

"What is it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked gently.

"Sakura...Would you..would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Syaoran said as he got down in front of her on one knee. Staring at him Sakura literally felt the world spin around her. Gapping at him Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously holding her up by her shoulders.

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes, Syaoran. There is nothing I'd rather be then your wife." Sakura said throwing herself at him sending them both backwards. Holding each other tight they lay on the floor both hugging each other as tightly as humanly possible. Holding her close Syaoran happily kissed her until they were both breathless and the sounds of his sisters had faded away.

"I love you, Syaoran." Sakura said when they finally came up for air.

"And I love you, Sakura." Syaoran answered with a wide grin and red face. "So what did you get me for Christmas." Syaoran added as he slipped the brilliant emerald onto her ring finger.

)

"Nothing as great as yours." Sakura said with a grin. Now she knew that her gift had been the right choice. Planting a kiss on his cheek Sakura got up and took the green box out of her bag. Walking back Sakura sat down beside him and handed it to him.

"Well what could this be?" Syaoran asked with a grin as he took his present. Holding it up to the light Syaoran shook it then grinning began to unwrap it. Once the paper was off Syaoran opened the box and stared at the present lying inside. "Sakura?"

"I know it's not as good as having all the cards but it will give you some control over them." Sakura said nervously as she twirled another lock of hair.

"It's a card." Syaoran said carefully lifting it from the box. "You create this?"

"Yes. I didn't want another guardian but I wanted to try making one so I made it for you. It can call upon the power of all the cards and can change its form to look like anything. It also has all of Eriol's magical knowledge and it's as smart Yue." Sakura said with a uncertain smile.

"You made me a guardian?" Syaoran said in surprise.

"Yes. She doesn't run on magic though so you don't have to worry about her draining your power. She's also in tune with you so if you need her she'll know and you won't have to call her. She'll just know." Sakura said hopefully.

"If she doesn't run on magic then what does she run on?" Syaoran said as he turned the card around in his hand.

"Just look at its name and you'll find out." Sakura said shyly.

Turning it over Syaoran held the card up to the light. "The Eternal Love Card." Syaoran said with a lump in his throat. "It runs on love."

)

"Yes. It's tuned into everyone that I love. I'm giving her to you because I love you above all else." Sakura said softly with her head down. Feeling him stare at her Sakura forced herself to look up. "Do you like it."

"I'll treasure it for the rest of my life." Syaoran said as he smiled at her. "As much as I'll treasure you."

"I love you." Sakura said with a blinding smile.

"Ditto." Syaoran said as he pulled her close, the card still in his hand. Knowing now wasn't the time the card slipped from his hand to rest inside his pocket. There would be time to meet her new master later when he wasn't so busy kissing her mistress.

Merry Christmas The card thought. It's certainly going to be a Happy New Year.


	4. They're Engaged!

They're Going to Get Married.  
  
Hi ya,  
  
this idea was just floating around in my head so I decided to put it down and see what happens. First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chapters and wrote such nice reviews. Secondly there's a continuation of this story already posted! Its called Going To Get Married and its by C Queen of course. Obviously from the title it takes place on the day of the wedding. Thirdly I hope you can check it out and can have a chance to check out this last chapter in this story line. Hope you enjoy, Thanks.  
  
  
  
*****Note: I don't own Cardcaptors or the characters, just the plot and one card. The following is my interpretation of everyone's reaction to the news that Syaoran and Sakura are getting married. I like all Cardcaptor characters and I tried to be as honest as I could.****  
  
  
  
It was a wintery New Years Eve and everyone was gathered at Madison Taylor's house for the ultimate New Years party. Most of the Christmas decorations were still up and with the added New Years decorations the house looked dazzlingly beautiful as always. Almost everyone was there and they were only waiting for Sakura, Melin and Syaoran to get there from China soon. The weather had been bad that day and their flight had been delayed for a while though they should arrive anytime. All of Madison and Sakura's friends had come to the party from all over in a reunion of a sorts. Nikki, Rika, Chelsea, Zachary and all the others had all managed to come and Madison couldn't be happier. And if her best friend would only get here everything would be perfect.  
  
  
  
"I hope they get here soon." Madison said looking at her slim gold watch. She looked stunning in her black sheath and as always looked ready for Cinderella's ball. She'd been looking at her watch a lot lately.  
  
"They'll be here soon Madison." Eriol said pulling her closer to his side. Happy to be there Madison leaned back against him and tried not to worry. Sakura had sounded so excited when she'd called and Madison was just on pins and needles to find out what the big surprise was. She knew that Sakura had been really nervous about something before she'd left and something told her that Sakura would have an announcement to make. Which is why I've set up video cameras everywhere so I won't miss a thing Madison thought with a smile.  
  
"So any word on when they'll get here Madison?" Chelsea asked as she walked over to join them. She was wearing a daring gold dress and Zachary had come close to ending up in several collisions thanks to it low back. They were such a cute couple Madison thought with a huge smile for her friend.  
  
"No, they said that all they know is that they'll do there best to get here before midnight." Madison said with a shrug.  
  
"It'll be good to see Li and Melin again." Chelsea said with a smile as she watched people whirl around the dance floor. "I bet Li was really surprised when she showed up on Christmas Day." She added with a mischievous look.  
  
"Ohhh ya." Madison said with a similar smile. "He'd been trying to get a hold of her for hours before she got there and was really getting frantic. I can't wait till they get here."  
  
"Awwwwwwweeee. They are such a cute couple." Chelsea said with a dreamy look. "I wonder if he'll ever get up the nerve to ask her to marry him?"  
  
  
  
"If the Brat's asked her to marry him while she was in China I'll have him shipped to Australia." Tori announced taking a sip of champagne. "In pieces."  
  
"Aw come on Tori, he's not that bad. You should be happy for Sakura." Julian said as he mowed his way through his plate of goodies. "He loves Sakura a lot you know."  
  
"The Monster's not marrying him and that's final." Tori said threateningly as he refused to agree with his best friend. "She'll marry him over my dead body." He added thinking mentally how much he'd enjoy doing it too. What his sister saw in the kid was behind him but he wasn't about to let her ruin her life by permanently joining up with the Brat. It was his responsibility as her older brother to look after her.  
  
"I think Sakura would have something to say about it." Julian said with a grin. Thanks to having two heads instead of only one figuratively he knew from Yue that if Syaoran didn't hurry up and purpose Sakura was going to do it for him.  
  
"She's only a kid, what does she know." Tori huffed as he bit into a gingerbread man. "And besides, my sister wouldn't want to become part of the Brat's family, who would. His sisters are psycho and that cousin of his is the biggest pain in the asse. She's even worse then the Brat!"  
  
"Whatever you say Tori." Julian said with a grin. "Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
"So when is Sakura arriving?" Madison's mother asked Sakura's father Aiden as they stood side by side as they watched the dancers spin and shake. Though they weren't good friends their daughters had managed to bring them into each others company enough that they'd learned to get along fairly well.  
  
"They could get here at any time. I hope they make it soon, it would be a shame for them to miss this party, Madison's really outdone herself this time. You must be really proud." He said as he smiled at the way Julian was packing it in. What a bottomless stomach he thought fondly.  
  
"I am. She does know how to throw a party, doesn't she." Madison's mother said with a smile as she returned the wave of one of Madison's friends. The house was packed and Madison's mom was glad she'd been able to convince her investors that a board meeting on New Years Eve was out of the question.  
  
"Our girls sure grew up quickly." Adien said watching Tori talk to Julian. Probably trying to in list his aid in doing away with Syaoran. Well I think your sister will have something to say about that son he thought with a smile. Sakura intended to be Syaoran's for keeps. The boy had already asked his permission and unless he missed his guess, his baby girl might be coming back wearing a ring on her left hand.  
  
"Yeah, they did. I only wish Natasha could see them now." Madison's mother said with a sigh of regret. She and Natasha had dreamed of this and yet she wasn't here to see it.  
  
"Maybe she is. She was an angel on earth, why wouldn't she be one in heaven." Adien said with a smile. No matter how silly it sounded he had a feeling that not even God himself could stop his Natasha if she decided to come down and check on them every once and a while.  
  
"Maybe she is." Madison's mother agreed with a smile. "I hope so."  
  
  
  
"Aaawwwwwww come on Spinner. I know you know something about what Sakura made Syaoran for Christmas, come on, spill." Kero said with a pleading look.  
  
"You know there's a reason she wouldn't tell you anything Kero. She knew you'd spill the beans. Besides, I don't know everything either. Just more then you." Spinner couldn't help adding with a smirk. They were sitting underneath the buffet table and as usual Kero was surrounded with empty wrappers and napkins and plates filled with either crumbs or food. Shaking his head Spinner helped himself to another oatmeal cookie from his single plate.  
  
"Shut up Suppi baby." Kero said using the hated nickname before he shoved an entire chocolate cupcake into his mouth with a smirk. "So what do you know about it then?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. So when are they suppose to arrive anyway?" Spinner said before he broke down and told Kero exactly what he had to look forward to.  
  
"Anytime. Its too bad she had to bring the Brats with her." Kero said licking his face to get all the crumbs. "Oh well it could be worse I guess. At least he's not bringing his sisters." He added shivering at the thought. Whenever they went to visit the Li kid he always gave the terrible four a wide berth. They were scarier then anything Kero had ever come against.  
  
"Good point Keroberos. So I guess you'd better enjoy it well you still can. Soon you'll have to get use to having those sisters around." Spinner said with a smirk as he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see Kero's face when he found out Syaoran was planning on asking Sakura to marry him. He'd overheard Li and Eriol talking about it and Spinner knew that she'd say yes.  
  
"What are you talking about Spinner?" Kero said slowly putting down the cookie he'd been about to shove into his mouth. Something was going on and he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it one little bit.  
  
"Just saying that if you thought Tori's bad you haven't seen nothing yet. In fact maybe you ended up with Tori to help prepare you for Li's sisters."  
  
"You tell me what you mean by that comment NOW!!!" Kero said dropping the cookie to stare at Spinner like he knew the secrets of the universe. Something bad was going to happen to him and Spinner knew about it.  
  
"You'll see." Spinner said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"So how hard do you think her brother's going to hit the roof?" Melin whispered to her cousin as they walked up the steps to Madison's house.  
  
"Quiet Melin." Syaoran hissed not even wanting to think of how Tori was going to react. Or Kero for that matter. Smiling a little at the thought Syaoran sighed. Well he and Kero were going to have to learn to live with each other, literally. Shuddering a bit at the thought Syaoran had only to look beside him to know why he didn't kind that idea a fate worse then death. Because Sakura will be there too and nothing could possible be better, even if the stupid guardian came with her.  
  
"He won't be that bad, he wouldn't dare." Sakura said as she snuggled into Syaoran's side. "Or else." She added with a sinister look.  
  
"Everything will be fine Sakura." Melin said patting her friend on the shoulder. "I'll take care of him if it comes to that."  
  
"Thanks Melin." Sakura said with a laugh. "He doesn't stand a chance against you."  
  
"Who can." Syaoran said with a smirk as they were lead to the ballroom type room where they could already hear the sounds of serious partying going on.  
  
"Why don't I see how things are going on in there and you two go freshen up. Sakura your hair loos like its coming out a bit." Melin said with a sweet smile. It wasn't but she wanted to have a little talk with Tori before he found out about the engagement.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Syaoran said sending Melin a thankful look. Grabbing Sakura's hand he led her off to fix her hair.  
  
  
  
"Psst Julian."  
  
Julian turned his head to see Melin half hidden in the shadows motioning him over. Telling Tori he'd be right back Julian made his way over to her.  
  
"Hi Melin. Where's Sakura and Syaoran?" Julian said looking around for them. "Why are you hiding?" He added looking at her with a puzzled look. "Tori didn't mean it when he said he'd like to send you to the Arctic you know."  
  
"I'm not hiding from him. As if I ever would be." Melin said looking slightly insulted. "'I need to ask you a question about Tori. If he were to hear that Sakura and Syaoran were getting married how would he react?"  
  
"About as well as if you told him he was going to marry Ruby Moon." Julian said with a smile and wink. "I take it from your question that Tori is going to hear about an engagement tonight?"  
  
"Damn, I figured that's how he would react. They're planning on announcing it tonight and I won't let that dufus ruin it." Melin said with a glare in Tori's direction.  
  
"Well then I guess we'll have to make sure he doesn't." Julian said with a smile as he leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I guess we will." Melin said with a similar grin. "I guess we will."  
  
  
  
"Well, here we go." Syaoran said bringing her hand to his lips. "Ready to face the mob of well wishers?"  
  
"Lets do it." Sakura said with a brave smile as she squeezed his hand. "And if Tori goes for your throat I'll change his body with Kero's."  
  
"Now that I'd pay to see." Syaoran said with a smirk as he squeezed her hand back. Opening the door they walked in together.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison cried as she ran over to envelope her best friend in a tight embrace. "You finally made it."  
  
"Happy New Year Madison." Sakura said with a smile as she hugged her friend back tightly. She'd really missed Madison.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Madison said looking over Sakura's shoulder. 'How was your flight? Where's Melin?" She added looking around.  
  
"She's around here somewhere Madison." Sakura said drawing back. "I think I see her over there with Julian and Tori." She added motioning with her left hand.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelped grabbing hold of Sakura's left hand. "Your wearing a ring on your left ring finger."  
  
"That's generally where engagement rings go Madison." Syaoran said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. Practically squealing in delight Madison hugged them both several times before dragging them both over to where Eriol stood talking to Nikki and Rika.  
  
"Rika, Eriol, Nikki." Sakura called pulling away from Madison and Syaoran to run over and hug her friends happily.  
  
"Sakura you look great." Rika said with a huge smile.  
  
"Ditto." Nikki chimed in as she admired the beautiful green Chinese styled dress. "But the you always look good."  
  
"And check out her left hand." Madison chimed in with a huge grin. Instantly all eyes were on her hand and she had two more screaming girls to hug her and Syaoran and give them their congratulations. Eriol congratulated them as well and soon it had gone through the crowd that Sakura Avelon had come back from China with a ring on her finger. And everyone came forth to offer their congratulations, except for Tori but then Julian and Melin had such a god grip on him that he couldn't move, much less tear Syaoran to pieces.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please do review. Remember that this story will continue under the title of Going to Get Married which I have already posted. Thanks again for reading and have a great day. 


End file.
